


Of fairytales and beasts

by Onthinax



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is Gaston, Beauty and the Beast AU, Blake is Belle, F/F, Fluff and Angst, unsure if i'll continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthinax/pseuds/Onthinax
Summary: Beauty and the beast but Blake and Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the same as always in this little town. The whispers, the mean-spirited teasing. Blake took it in stride as she made her way to the library, subconsciously adjusting the bow atop her head as she shuffled along, smiling at the bakers and farmers as she passed. Looking up from his dusting, Tukson smiled fondly at her when she entered the library.

“Miss Belladonna! Back already?”

For him, Blake allowed a real smile, handing him the book she had loaned a few days earlier.

“I’m not back so early! It’s been a few days at least. Could I get The Man with Two Souls?”

The librarian smiled and shook his head, fishing the book out for her.

“Blake, you’ve read that book three times already!”

This time, her smile was sheepish, and she fought to keep her bow still. Tukson noticed, and his expression softened. He reached out to her, but she stepped back, book in hand. 

“I’ll… See you in a few days Tukson. Have a good day.”

Without another word, she stepped back out onto the street, feeling eyes upon her again. From the corner of her eye, she thought she caught sight of burning red hair, and she stuffed her nose even more firmly into her book. Following behind him was a gaggle of women, all swooning at his supposedly charming grin. Unfortunately, he apparently had eyes for Blake. 

“Hello, my darling.”

Adam grinned as he stepped in front of her, plucking the book from her hand. Smiling as politely as she could muster, she stepped forward, reaching for the book.

“Hello, Adam. Could I please get my book back?”

Why was her voice so meek around him? All the other ladies seemed to find him charming, what was her problem? At her voice, his smile sharpened, and he leaned forward, dangling her book out with one hand.

“You know Blake, you ought to be grateful I’m even talking to you, with the way people here talk about you. Maybe you should pay less attention to this book and more attention to me.”

He tossed the book into the puddle of mud, and Blake moved to grab it, but he stood in her way. His groupies, though having stayed several paces back, snickered. Flustered, Blake snatched the book and stood, cleaning it off.

“I need to go, Adam.”

She tried to brush him off, but when she made to walk past him, Adam grabbed her arm, that dangerous smile still on his lips. 

“Come on Blake, you couldn’t do any better than me. Surely you’ve seen my trophies, heard of my exploits. Maybe we should go look at some now.”

Blake chewed her lip and looked past him, then cast her eyes to the ground, to the side, anywhere but at him. 

“Maybe another time. I have to get home to help my dad.”

Behind Adam, the snickering turned into full out laughter.

“That loon? He’s crazy! Wanting equal rights for Faunus. What kind of self-respecting man would lobby for those animals?”

Adam’s cheek twitched, his face turning ugly for the briefest moment, and Blake grew even quieter, shuffling away a few paces.

“Don’t talk about him that way.”

Seeming to see an opening, Adam stepped in front of her, glowering at the women.

“Maybe you shouldn’t open your mouths without consulting your brains first.”

Blake thought she should feel grateful, but something about his tone of voice made her skin crawl. Of course, that dangerous edge only served to make the women swoon more and they all sighed dreamily, batting their eyelashes and giggling.

“We’re sorry Adam!”

While he was distracted, Blake bolted, making for her house. Inside, she smelled the thick smell of paint and found her father, hunched over a sign for a protest in the city. 

“Damn it!”

She heard him grumble, and saw he had stuck his hand directly in the letters he had been painting. Smiling fondly, Blake put her arms over his big shoulders. 

“You okay?”

Sighing, he wiped his hand on his shirt.

“Just… I wonder if what I’m doing is right. I can’t even properly make a sign!”

Blake’s heart ached, but she didn’t let it show.

“It is right, dad. What you’re doing… You’re going to change the world one day. You’re going to make it safe for mom, and all the rest of us to live in a place like this.”

Ghira smiled, his eyes twinkling, and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you. I need to hear it sometimes. How is your day sweetheart?”

Picking up a paintbrush, she set her book down and started trying to fix the hand-print.

“I got a new book but… Adam is getting more persistent.”

Ghira hummed, cleaning his hands on a rag rather than his shirt this time.

“I heard he’s a handsome young man, what’s the matter?”

She hesitated only a minute, putting her hand on her chin while she thought. 

“Handsome yes but… I don’t know dad. There’s something about him. It worries me.”

Shrugging, her dad examined her handiwork, and grinned broadly.

“Well look at that! Can hardly even tell what a klutz I am! Alright Blake, I’d better get to the city. I’ll be back in a few days.”

Loading a stack of signs into the cart, Ghira road off on their little pony, cart clattering on behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira finds the castle

It was so dark now that Ghira could not see the moon. He was cradling his arm, stumbling through the darkness as fast as he could from the sounds of animals all around. A loud howl had startled Gambol, his pony, and he had fallen from the saddle as she had ran. His left arm was bloody and aching, and his ankle felt stiff. Sure the smell of blood would attract whatever had howled, he hobbled a little faster. Only five minutes had passed before he heard growling and looked around. A cut of moonlight had made it through the trees and it was now illuminating eyes. _Four pairs_ of eyes. Eyes wide, Ghira began to run, trying to ignore the pain in his ankle. Breaking free of the trees, he spotted an old castle, looming menacingly in the moonlight and bolted for the door. He had barely managed to get inside and shut the door unscathed but he had done it, and he slouched his large frame against the door breathing heavily. It was nearly as dark in here as it had been in the woods, and Ghira squinted around the dusty room. Sighing in relief that it appeared no one lived here, he began to search for some way to clean his arm when a light suddenly flared to life. Startled, Ghira fell over, scrambling back from the candle that was – no surely not? – The candle was _moving_ , hopping towards him. With a gasp, he realized the candle had a face. He scrambled back further, waving an arm in front of himself in a vain attempt at defense.

“S-Stay back!”

It was meant to sound commanding and booming, the voice he used at protests, but he stuttered and faltered, eyes wide in fear. The candle did not stop, but strangely, it smiled. Once it was just at the edge of his reach, it stopped. A woman’s voice came from the broadly smiling candle, and Ghira was sure he had lost his mind.

“HI!”

The candle shrieked excitedly, hopping closer to him and grasping his hand. Ghira’s mouth worked, but no words came out as he shook hands with the little candle. A tiny squeak was all he could muster before he had to cover his ears when the candle shrieked,

“REN! SOMEONE IS HERE!”

The shriek was oddly singsong and affectionate, and Ghira wondered who she might be bellowing to. Was it the owner of this castle? His answer came when he saw a _chair_ creaking and scraping its way towards him and the excitable candle, and heard it sigh.

“Nora, please don’t shout.”

The chair – Ren, apparently, bowed to Ghira, then smiled at Nora, who proceeded to bounce up onto Ren’s cushion. It was all too strange, and Ghira felt himself laughing, eyes still wide as he backed away, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ve bumped my head, I must have when I fell from Gambol, I’m seeing things!”

He tried to rationalize to himself as he felt a couch slide under him. Sitting, he blinked, rubbing his head, when a third voice cut in, a much more shrill voice. 

“Look what you two have done! Been here less than five minutes and you’ve already frightened him. Sir, I apologize sincerely for my…”

The white clock that had hopped up onto the coffee table seemed to grimace at Ren and Nora.

“ _Friends._ ”

Still incapable of speech, the big man simply nodded. Before he could gather his wits, the clock – Nora and Ren referred to her as Weiss – had called for blankets and pillows and a warm cup of tea, and had bandaged his arm. So grateful for this kind treatment, Ghira stopped trying to rationalize what he was seeing and merely smiled, introducing himself to the others. The happy feeling was short lived, however, when a loud, terrifying roar like nothing he had ever heard came from the large staircase. Frightened, Ghira pulled the blanket around himself as the furniture began to look nervous. Most of them had scurried away except for Nora, Ren, and Weiss, who were stammering explanation. At first, all Ghira saw was a big shadow approaching him, but when it stepped into the light, he gasped. It was a large… _Beast_ , glowering down at him, its face covered in fur and the body with bright gold scales. Growling, it grabbed the front of his tunic and growled down at him, eyes red.

“Did _she_ send you?”

The three who had stayed all leapt at the oddly feminine but fierce voice of the great beast and ran, leaving Ghira alone with the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the encouraging comments! I'll try to keep this going. I made Ren a chair because I asked my friend what piece of furniture he'd be and they said Ren would be a chair because "It's the most used yet most overlooked furniture in any room, so, invisible."


End file.
